Drivers Ed
by Sophie Ranier
Summary: They've reached a yellow light, now they have to decide whether to speed up or slow down. est. McAbby. fluffy oneshot


**I have no clue, I repeat, no clue, where this came from. But its just a fluffy McAbby piece. I don't so much McAbby, but I love them to death so…**

**Just a oneshot, not going to continue.**

**Disclaimer: nothing, absolutely nothing.**

**

* * *

**

"How much longer?" Abby whined, pacing back and forth in front of the bed.

"Abs, calm do-"

"How much longer!" she shouted, turning to Tim, who jumped a little at her tone.

McGee sat on the edge of the bed, a little nervous and jumpy himself, and glanced at his watch. "30 seconds."

"Argh!" she moaned in frustration. "I've sat peacefully waiting for concert tickets longer than this!" she mused in disbelief.

"Yes, but this is more important than a concert." he rationalized.

"True." she nodded, continuing to pace up and down. Tim was worried she was would wear away half the carpet with the way her platform heels were digging into the burgundy material. "Still. Time should move faster."

Tim breathed a laugh. Getting up, he put his hands on her shoulders. "15 seconds." he whispered into her ear.

She frowned, sitting down on the bed with a huff. He cupped her face in his hands. "Patience," he paused. "Is a virtue."

"One that I do not posses." she finished with a teasing glare.

And before either could speak again, McGee's watched beeped. He let a smile slip from his lips. "Guess you don't have to."

Abby jumped from the bed and practically bounced to the bathroom while McGee followed her, going a little faster than usual. When she got in, she grabbed the white stick sitting on the marble counter and stuck her hand out towards McGee, who stared at the stick nervously.

He shook his head tightly. "No way."

"Why not?" she whined.

He searched his head for an excuse. "You…you peed on it." he said quietly and unsurely.

"So?" she spat, sending daggers through her eyes.

"So…_you_ marked your territory on it, _you_ should open it." he rationalized unsurely.

She stared at him blankly. "Just open it, you don't have to touch the part where I peed." she commanded, putting the stick closer to him. He just shook his head even faster.

"I don't know how to read it." he blurted, trying out any excuse in the book.

"It either says _Pregnant_ or _Not Pregnant_. A monkey could read it." she said flatly.

"Is that an insult?" he bantered.

"Tim! It's not that hard."

"Oh really?" he raised his eyebrows on her. "Then you open it."

She narrowed her eyes on him and pursed her lips. With a sigh she drew back her hand so that the stick was in front of her. Abby stared at it, long and hard. And finally gave up in defeat. "Fine, you're right. This is hard." she sighed.

"So what are we gunna do?" his voice cracked slightly.

She looked at him unsurely. "Well, if it wasn't for _you_, I wouldn't be might-pregnant." she rationalized at him.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Yea but if it wasn't for _you_, you couldn't be might-pregnant."

She huffed, looking at him tiredly. "I guess it _was_ a team effort." she agreed with a sly smile, twirling the stick between her fingers, watching the diamond ring on her finger glisten in the fluorescent light.

"We'll do it together." he finally said with a confident nod.

She looked up from their unrevealed future and matched his sweet expression. And with a nod, he came from behind her, letting her practically sink into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders; one hand over hers on the far end of the pregnancy test and the other covering her ivory finger on the cover. She turned to him, giving him on last smile. "Ready?" he whispered into her ear, she shivered at the warmth of his voice. "On three."

"One." she started, her voice shaking.

"Two." he quivered.

"Three." they said in unison, pulling the cover off.

_Not Pregnant._

McGee let out a breath, settling his head on her shoulder. He could feel her staring hard at the white stick.

Her focus started to become blurry, she could hardly see what was right in front of her. She didn't know what to feel. Did she want this? Or should she be relieved?

Her jaw tensed as she clenched her teeth together. She pulled the stick out of McGee's grasp and rushed out of the bathroom, throwing the false pregnancy test in the wastebasket as she passed. "Abby!" he called for her, following her out of the bathroom.

McGee watched as she stopped in the doorway, leaning on the white frame. He stopped a few feet behind her as he saw her saddened expression. "Abs." he whispered, slowly making his way towards her.

"I'm fine." but the crack in her voice said otherwise.

He walked closer to her until he was right behind her. The frown on her lips had taken over her whole face and he could hear the tears growing. Her arms were crossed on her chest as she leaning on her side against the frame.

"No you're not." he said quietly, wrapping his arms around her stomach. "You wanted this, didn't you?" he said after a second.

She shrugged her shoulders, high enough for the top of her shoulder to lightly press against Tim's chin. "Maybe." she whispered.

McGee watched her memorize the floor patterns for another few minutes in comfortable silence. "I guess I just got all hyped up in the moment I…" she trailed off in her own words. "But maybe this is a sign." she rationalized to herself. "Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe this means we're not ready, that we should wait a while. And I don't wanna look pregnant in my wedding dress anyway." she mused, but he could hear the blotches of disappointment in her words.

He gently tightened the grip on her stomach in a comforting matter. "Yes you do." he stated confidently. He felt her nod against his cheek as she relaxed into his arms. "Kinda. That way it would not only be me getting married to you, but the baby too." she gave a hopeless smile.

"Getting married to my child?" he made her chuckle softly. "Little weird, not to mention probably illegal." he teased.

"You know what I mean." she smiled lightly.

"I always do." he pressed his lips against her temple, taking her pigtail with him.

"But, we can't." she said sadly, turning around in his arms. He moved his arms around her waist and she dropped her arms loosely around his neck, playing with the hairs growing at the base of his head.

He furrowed his eyebrows at her stare. "Abs, the test was negative. It didn't say you were sterile." he said with a hint of a smile.

She tightened her lips to the side and shifting her weight slightly as she let her eyes wander to the floor. "If you really want to we can always try again." he smiled as she looked up at him slyly.

Abby let loose a chuckle and nodded. "We can't let this stop us." he stared at her kindly.

"Then what do we let it do?" she asked sincerely, she loved hearing his insight.

He looked up thoughtfully, mostly for show, to humor Abby. Then his eyes met hers again. "We can either take this as a stop sign, or as a speed bump." A questioning expression crossed her face.

"Well, we can either stop, and wait to make sure it's clear. Or, we can slow down a little, get over this, and then keep going at the same speed we were before." he explained as she kept her attentive focus on him the entire time.

"So what are we gunna take this as?"

He thought for a moment before finally answering. "A yellow light." he answered simply, watching her eyebrows come together.

"Now we have to decide whether we are going to slow down and stop, letting it turn red and wait until it turns green again. Or we can speed up and hope to make it." he smiled.

She looked at him admiringly. "And I ask again," she smiled. "What are we gunna do?"

He matched her smile, bringing her closer to him. "Depends on how much you want to have a child."

She looked at him, softly and innocently, as she thought about it. "I'd like to have a little McGee running around." she grinned, kissing him lightly.

She let go unwillingly, her eyes smiling as they seemed to sparkle. She moved closer to him until their noses touched. They stayed there for a brief moment until she closed the gap between them. He kissed her softly yet passionately as he intertwined his fingers with hers. The feeling of the diamond ring he had given her was a comforting feeling as they moved backwards with each second of the kiss.

Abby played with the buttons of his shirt until she finally loosened the top one. He sat on the bed, lips still attached to hers. He moved his hands up to cup her face, deepening the kiss.

McGee let go for a brief second, shooting her a questioning look. With a twinkle in her eye and a coy smile tugging at her blood red lips she answered simply but her warm and daring breath sent tingles down his spine.

"It _just_ turned yellow…I think we can make it."

* * *

**Cute? Fluffy? I think so.**

**But tell me, leave a review.**

**Is McAbby my thing? Should I do more McAbby, or stick to Tiva? Or both?**


End file.
